


From the cradle of warriors

by Antartique



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Kazuma isn't tricking anyone, Psyqualia, Single Parent AU, Team as Family, Teenagers raising babies, i guess?, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/pseuds/Antartique
Summary: Saving the world from destruction? Sure. Saving the world from destruction while raising a baby with a tendency towards megalomania? Absolutely impossible.Collection of stories from those who watch and help Shindou Chrono raise a doomed child away from his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: teenagers raising babies, Kazuma's tsundere. That's all. If you see something else, do say.

Kazuma knows who Shindou Chrono is. He doesn’t think there is anyone in their school who doesn’t. He is this bright shadow in the school, as weird as it sounds: cares a lot, gives the best advice, but denies interaction with most people and doesn’t speak unless spoken to first. He isn’t like Kazuma himself, who doesn’t talk to people because no one is interested in talking to him; in fact,  _ everyone _ wants to talk to Shindou, but no one does because Shindou himself is elusive and asocial in all ways that count.

He guesses there is a reason for that. Apparently, he used to be a delinquent back in his old school and most of his old schoolmates look at him from the distance, whispering. Most, as there is one or two people who dare approach: Kazuma’s own classmate and Shindou’s rumored girlfriend Okazaki Kumi, and two upperclassmen who tease him like there is no tomorrow. While said upperclassmen are also unapproachable (one is  _ terrifying  _ and talks a mile a minute, the other is sort of the school idol), Okazaki is  _ always _ available for a chat and she quickly became a source for all sorts of gossip, not just of Shindou, but of the whole school.

He remembers one of his classmates asking Okazaki about Shindou. Not that he cares about gossip, but it is hard to ignore when they are so loud just besides his seat:

_ “Chrono-kun is hard to approach but he is really nice! If you want to talk to him, I can introduce you- but he is busy most of the time so it might be hard to find the time, hm…” _

At first, it was believed Shindou left early because he had  _ dates _ (ha, Shindou, dates) or was causing trouble. Teachers quickly shot  _ those _ rumors down. Then it came out he had a part time job, but the thing is: no one has  _ part-time  _ jobs all week, especially not a high school student. Shindou leaves as soon as classes end  _ every single day _ , sometimes even leaving early. Why, no one knows.  _ Everyone _ is curious and Shindou has become the common topic of discussion in their grade, to the point Kazuma himself is  _ tired _ of his name.

Kazuma doesn’t care. At all. He knows who Shindou is, knows he is trouble and can’t be approached, but he doesn’t care to know more about the mysterious kid in 1-B than he already knows.

The problem is, he is  _ always around _ .

“Naa, Tsuneto…” He can hear the UMA’s voice from somewhere close, and when he looks, sure, there he is. Sitting on the ground before the terrifying upperclassman, a foldable table between them with a Vanguard game on top: unknown clan versus Oracle Think Tank. Kazuma can see them from the window, and he leans in to look at the ongoing game and  _ only the game _ … just because. It isn’t like he plays it. “Tomorrow, can you bring those books? And, Jackal attacks the rear little Susanoo, I end my turn.

“Sure, can do. Guard and, Cross Ride! Amaterasu-”

“That’s old…”

“Shut up, at least I can use old cards! Do you  _ have _ First Gen cards, no, I didn’t think so! Susanoo, attack the dog!”

“Sure, kill Jackal, go ahead-”

They are… odd, together. Shindou acts like he doesn’t care much for the game, while Tado is ridiculously expressive (and, terrifying). A punch flies towards Shindou, who makes no attempt to block, and-

“Oi, you aren’t falling asleep again, are you? Go to the infirmary if you need sleep-”

“I’m okay, I’m okay…”

“You need any help? I know we said we wouldn’t get involved, much, but-”

“No, it’s fine. Okazaki said she would come by-” He yawns, putting aside his hand to rub at his eyes. Kazuma doesn’t think he is cute. “Maybe, I need a nap…”

“You only say that because you’re losing.”

Kazuma stops watching when they start putting away their decks. He doesn’t need to, he isn’t a creepy stalker, even if the whole Shindou situation is the only thing people talk about and have been talking about since the start of the school year.

(And if the rumor spreads that Tado and Shindou are dating, let it be known, it is definitely  _ not _ his fault.)

 

It is just his luck the person everyone talks about is the person who greets him when he opens the door to the card shop. The pull he felt towards Card Capital 2 had been so strong lately, he had just given up and gone in when there’s not too much people around. He looks around, thinking of how much the game has evolved since he first started, and then Shindou Chrono, local UMA, greets him with a smile.

The tiredness in his eyes is so heavy, Kazuma almost runs away when seeing them. He doesn’t act tired, though, instead cheerfully asking him what he needs this day.

He isn’t so blind to not realize the few people that are inside (a pair of middle schoolers playing in the corner, a girl sorting through a binder and a boy holding a tablet sitting near the counter) look at him warily, like keeping an eye on him in case he does something to upset Shindou. He isn’t  _ planning _ to, but Shindou himself is making it hard to  _ not _ run away and never come back.

He is… overwhelming. He doesn’t talk that much, but his presence alone feels like it can’t be ignored, like a warm blanket that wraps around everyone and brings them to safety. Steady, always watching, comforting, like the ticking of a clock that lulls you to sleep. It is  _ too much _ .

Shindou recognizes the uniform right away and tries to start a conversation about school, then about cards and then asks if he wants to play a match. Kazuma  _ lies _ , tells him he doesn’t remember how to play all that well, that he wouldn't be a good opponent, yet Shindou only brightens and claims that all matches are fun and teach something new.

They end up playing a game. A single game that makes Kazuma feel like collapsing in Shindou’s oddly comforting presence, yet makes him wary all the same. Shindou is strong, even if he doesn’t know Luard’s playstyle, and so encouraging and positive it hurts. The difference between this Shindou at his part-time job and the Shindou who is always evading the spotlight at school, they couldn’t be farther away from each other.

It is a mystery. Another mystery Kazuma fills in his secret mental UMA-Shindou file.

He could have won. Maybe. Shindou is really good. However, near the end of the match he is so distraught by the mystery, so overwhelmed by Shindou’s kind aura, he leaves.

He leaves, and makes himself promise to  _ never _ come back again.

 

Of course, when he decides the Shindou mystery is not for him, Shindou himself starts seeking him out. At school he looks slightly more relaxed and stoic, leaving aside his gentle store attendant self for an unrelenting dedication at getting what he wants. And, unfortunately, what he wants is for Kazuma to join his new fighter Team.

Okazaki looks at him in understanding and concern, and offers him a sweet bun.

“I’m sorry about Chrono-kun… He doesn’t know how to give up.”

Kazuma groans, taking his offering and hiding his face between his arms.

“I don’t understand,  _ why me _ ? Can’t he look for someone else?”

“Well, he could, but… It is... Well.” 

Okazaki waves her arms and looks a little lost. Like she is waiting for someone to complete her thoughts, waiting for someone to say what she couldn’t.

Somehow, Kazuma understands.

 

The blond middle schooler that was at CC2 that first day is called Asukawa Taiyou. He is, apparently, Shindou’s third team member if Kazuma joins, and takes his duty as Shindou’s team member  _ really _ seriously.

As in, stalking-Kazuma-just-because seriously.

He doesn’t know who got it from the other, but both Shindou and Asukawa don’t know when to give up. Both are also overwhelming in their own way: while Shindou is a grown dragon protecting its hoard, the kid is like a fledgling just learning the ways of its elders, yet still able to crush you in its claws. He doesn’t even know where he got that, but it fits. 

A lot.

Asukawa is also strong, unrelenting and completely crazy. 

Which is the only reason why he finds himself outside the Dragon Empire branch, waiting for Shindou to arrive. The  _ only _ reason. When Shindou arrives, he will tell tell him goodbye and leave. It doesn’t matter that Asukawa and Shindou strong-armed him into coming here.

Of course, he can only do that if Shindou arrives. Which he hasn’t. 

Asukawa looks at his phone, then to the building, and just as suddenly as he appeared in Kazuma’s life he takes his arm and starts dragging him along.

“He’s probably inside already.”

“Then  _ why _ have we been waiting?”

“I wasn’t sure. Hiroki said he left really early today, though, and I trust Hiroki.” The door opens, and they can see the Overlord statue inside. It is so ugly. Fighters sit around it, trading cards and tips, and he can see Anjou Mamoru walking around talking with the lesser people. “If he isn’t, then we need to file a kidnapping report-”

“Wait, wait! Isn’t that  _ too much _ ?”

“No it isn- Oh, there he is.”

And indeed, sitting by the wall is Shindou Chrono, looking as tired as always, waiting for them- or not. He is holding a wriggling bundle of blue cloth and bouncing his leg, singing low enough Kazuma can only hear it when he is close enough to also feel the _overwhelming_ _contentedness_ that Shindou Chrono is made of right now.

He makes out a few words, in a strange language that doesn’t seem to be from this land. It makes his head hurt.

Asukawa makes a small distressed sound next to him and drags Kazuma closer. 

“Couldn't find a babysitter?”

_ No way. _

“No, the usual ones are busy and there’s a big shipment planned for-”

“Am? Luna?” 

_ What _ , thinks Kazuma.

“They had practice- But it’s okay! He’s calm, he’s not a fussy baby, are you, Ryuzu?” And he leans on the bundle, smiling and waving his fingers at it, and a small small  _ small too small  _ hand comes out to tug at his hair and fingers and make him laugh, happy babbling ringing like a bell in complete silence.

“‘Ono! Tai!”

“Yes, that’s right! You’re learning so fast.”

Kazuma feels like throwing up.

 

Of all the rumors, it turns out none is right. No delinquent fights, no secret girlfriend, no embarrassing part-time job. Instead, the truth is what no one could have expected in their  _ lives _ , and he isn’t sure he wants to know how,  _ how _ Shindou ended up caring for a baby of six months of age. While biologically possible, he doesn’t see what kind of public office would give custody to a high school student, no matter how responsible and independent he might be.

The baby -Ryuzu, apparently- is looking at him from where he is held by Asukawa, head turning in an uncomfortable angle to give Kazuma the nastiest look he has ever seen in a baby. He babbles and tries to point, but he is  _ baby _ enough his message isn’t getting through.

A  _ baby _ .

Now he knows for sure he needs to get away. Kazuma was never good with children. No children who ever approached him left smiling, ever. And if he dares predict the future, Ryuzu won’t be just looking for much longer.

He tries to smile. Ryuzu looks away.

Damn. Why is he still here?

Oh, right. Fighting.

“Is that my dear nephew I see?”

Is that  _ Kiba Shion _ Kazuma sees? Is this real? Is Kiba Shion part of the team they are meeting today? Is he wearing his school uniform? There is two others wearing the same uniform behind him, and they are coming this way, so he assumes yes, this is the team they are meeting.

Kiba doesn’t bother with introductions. He waltzes past Kazuma and the stroller that sometime, somehow appeared near them, snatches Ryuzu from Asukawa’s arms and almost  _ glides _ back to his team, showing the baby proudly to them. The plain boy flushes completely, recoiling in nervousness, while the girl just sighs and pats the baby’s head.

“Look, look! This is my nephew Ryuzu, isn’t he the cutest, the most darling? The smartest too-”

“Ti!”

“Indeed, so smart!”

 

Kazuma knows, he just  _ knows _ , if he leaves that baby with only these people as role models, something Really Bad will happen.

He has to stay.

 

(If only he had known he would be the worst role model of them all.)

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best male friends are rich and strong, and your brother is popular and strong. What to do but to shine brighter than them, so no one has a right to make you go away?
> 
> In other words: Tokoha takes the stage.

Three days after Miguel Torres’s funeral, Anjou Tokoha steps out of Narita International Airport after a too-long flight, tired, anxious and bitter.

She doesn’t tell anyone but Shion she’s coming back. She knows, that had she told one person, then a welcome party would be waiting for her the moment she steps out of the Airport, which would delay her arrival home by at least four hours. Telling Shion would, at least, get her out of the danger zone until Jaime arrives the following day, and maybe she can use the few hours of incognito to catch up with her best friends.

As expected, things don’t go quite as she expected. Her luggage is lost, and while she doesn’t care much for clothes, her gifts to everyone, Miguel’s mementos and her decks are in it. She feels oddly defenseless, Ahsha’s comforting presence somewhere far, far away, and the idea of being away from her partner for so long after everything that has happened is upsetting.

She wonders if this is what Chrono felt like when growing up. It would explain a lot.

She only tells Shion she’s coming back and Shion, being Shion, is waiting for her outside the airport with his chauffeur. She shouldn’t be glad he is here. She should yell at him for wasting time and money to pick her up. She _should_ , but she is so _afraid_ she can only climb into the car and throw herself at her friend with a cry.

“Shion!”

“Tokoha-”

“I missed you _so much_ , Cray, I didn’t think it was possible to miss someone so much-”

“Yes, yes, I missed you too.”

They hug and cry and laugh and, while she still feels unsafe, for the first time in months she feels _home_.

 

She had thought about her options for ages, but in the end maybe the choice had been made the day Tatsunagi Nome had shown up at Chrono’s door with a bundle of Ryuzu in his arms, a baby bag and small crib brought in by a blue haired woman Tokoha was sure she had seen somewhere else. They had been discussing what they would do next year, plans for later on, and Tatsunagi couldn’t have come in at a better moment.

The truth is, and both Shion and Tokoha agree, Chrono hadn’t been _fine_ with Shion studying in another school and Tokoha leaving for _another country_. For all his smiles and encouraging words, Chrono had been _terrified_ of being left behind, of being abandoned by those he considered family, and both Shion and Tokoha (and Mikuru and Taiyou, and possibly Ibuki and Kumi too) could see that through the paper-thin lies and masks made through years. Both Shion and Tokoha were _family_ , and they were leaving, and that had been such a huge blow for Chrono he had lost sight of what he needed to do for himself.

Chrono is strong, but he is also needy in that he _needs_ something to ground him. Something to care for, a goal, something that made him walk ahead. He was someone who couldn’t stand to be under protection of someone, but couldn’t stand _not having something to care for_.

Both Shion and Tokoha understood that very well. And while the reasons given were nothing of the sorts, they think Tatsunagi understood that as well.

Ryuzu came to their lives at a great moment. He appeared at a moment of crisis, when Tokoha was about to give up on going to France for the sake of her friends, and… fixed it. Just like that. There were doubts and protests (from Shion and Tokoha, respectively) about giving a baby to a middle schooler, as no matter how many worlds he had saved that is what Chrono _had been_ , but in the end Ryuzu fell into Chrono’s custody without major problems.

The decision had been Ryuzu’s, if they are all being honest. The baby had heard Chrono’s voice once and calmed down, falling asleep in seconds when Chrono had carefully taken him from Tatsunagi’s arms to put him on the couch. Ryuzu had looked so pleased with himself, so calm and happy, they had had a hard time getting Chrono to let go of him again,

Which is why Tokoha had to make a choice. Shion had made his, when he took hold of a part of the Kiba Group and redirected it to R&D. Chrono had made his and, past all of Tatsunagi’s explanations of resonance and affinities and what not, became the guardian of a baby and holder of the Myoujin estate (and isn’t that funny? Now both her friends are filthy rich, where is her sudden inheritance?).

Her parents always told her, and still tell her, that she is too young to worry about the future, but two of her closest friends had given a huge leap ahead of her, and she will not be left behind. Besides, Chrono has a baby and Shion is _Shion_ , people _will_ talk and it probably won’t be anything nice.

Going to France, living with strangers, mostly working with the Association had made her grow stronger, but it had also opened her eyes to the other side of the coin. Before, she had been involved in the game as a Fighter, just one more in thousands who play the same game and same deck as her, watching everything happen from the audience. Mamoru had asked her to help, at times, and with Shion and Chrono they had become usual sight within the Association’s backstage, but they were still not nearly as involved as they could be.

She got involved then. She learned. Design, administration, organization; logistics were not fun, but interesting and kept her busy.

So, she wanted to work with the Association. She wanted to continue the legacy that first Ryuzu, then Ibuki had in their hands, maybe not so high up, but as something _more_ than just a face in a multitude. She wanted-

She wanted more. More fights to get stronger, more fights to have fun, more fights to _struggle_ as she had against Hashima, against her brother, against Shion and Chrono and _Miguel_. More fights to prove everyone she could, to prove _herself_ she could. She wants to climb up.

And she does. She has a goal, and the U20 is her starting line. So that people will not talk about her, so that people will not talk about _her friends_ , she will climb up. So she can follow Miguel’s and Mamoru’s path, so she can match them in the battlefield, she will reach the top.

(And if she is also doing it so Ryuzu can say he has an awesome aunt, no one has to know but her.)

 

She meets up with Jaime at the Dragon Empire branch, and there she also meets her third teammate. It is unexpected, maybe serendipity or even destiny, but with Enishi Satoru her team is complete: Jaime as their coach, Enishi, Kumi and herself.

Enishi is terrifying, in a good way. No matter how many strings Myoujin pulled to get him on his old seat, making Clan Leader, and becoming Branch Chief at the age of eighteen is just amazing. While he might not be the kind of person one would expect in such a public role, he still managed to run Dark Zone smoothly and without major problems until the Stride Gate situation came to be.

While on the way to CC2, she checks his history. A dozen solo tournament championships at his name, but no teams registered in his long career. Not even as part of his school club, where he registered in a tag fight tournament but lost by not showing up -which also was the only one of his ranked games he had finished lower than the quarter finals. Two Crowns in the past three years, followed by his appointment as Dark Irregulars Clan Leader, and then another Crown championship to become Branch Chief, where the records ended.

He got there on his own. Maybe Myoujin had got some words in, but Enishi Satoru became Branch Chief _on his own_.

Taking the chance when she is logged into the Association, she checks Rummy Labyrinth and the other Company members out. She has to give Ibuki, Chris-san and the clean-up crew credit, they were _thorough_ in their erasing of records, only missing some under Shinonome’s name which she guesses they didn’t miss at all and were added later (that man is also terrifying, and not in a good way).

She is… happy. She got herself a _ridiculously_ strong and motivated team member, just because she was there at the right moment with the right words. Chrono could not have done it any better.

She skips all the way to CC2, with Jaime prancing around her and Enishi following behind. They may have a chance, after all.

 

They make it to CC2 in record time. Kumi gets there soon. Chrono is there. Shin is there, in the back room, keeping Ryuzu busy. Taiyou is there, as well, and he takes one look at Enishi and starts tapping furiously at his phone. There is some blue haired kid lingering near the wall, wary and mistrusting, and Tokoha squints her eyes at him.

She doesn’t know this one. He might be a customer that slipped in at an unfortunate time, or a newcomer who doesn’t know the store’s daily routine well enough to know _not_ to come in right after lunchtime, but his attitude says something else. She _suspects_ he is Chrono’s third teammate, from how he looks at Chrono in wonder and admiration, like he is the only thing keeping him afloat, like Chrono took his hand in the millisecond before he fell to his death.

Tokoha knows this look well. It is the very same look Taiyou had back then when around Chrono, when the guilt crushed him and his will to _be_. It is the same look Shion gave both Tokoha and Chrono after being exiled by his family, when they would stay up late in his small one-room apartment and cuddle together like children. It is the same look as Ibuki when he thinks no one is looking, when the shadows grow larger and birds flock around him for no reason at all.

It is the same look _Myoujin_ gave Chrono, hours before he kidnapped Chrono and attempted to _murder him_.

Ever since meeting Chrono, since becoming _close_ to Chrono instead of just watching from the sidelines as she had done since Kumi pointed him out to her in third grade, Tokoha has thought, has _known_ one thing about him not many people know. And it is this one thing that makes her stand between Chrono and the unknown boy, subtly herding her friend closer to Kumi as she makes her challenge.

Fact: Chrono is a terrible judge of character, and he attracts the _worst_ sort of people.

Ibuki was one thing. Back then, the man had been actively trying to get Chrono away from his game, from the other half of his _soul_ , while Chrono chased after him barely dodging the attacks thrown his way. Taiyou’s obsession could be blamed on Kanzaki, who also had an unhealthy interest on them, and while both of them got better, they still aren’t the most pleasant people to be around unless a friendly face is in sight. Myoujin… Myoujin had been something else.

(Not even they are exempt from this rule, if she is being honest. Kumi is a high leveled gossipmonger and compulsive spender, Am and Luna would kill a man for each other no questions asked, Jaime and Kamui cannot take a no for an answer even if it endangers people. Shion crowds with _yakuza_ of all things and she knows he keeps Shinonome’s contact information ‘for future emergencies’. Chrono is overwhelming, doesn’t let people walk away without answers and fixates on the first thing or person in his sight in the mornings. Tokoha has her own anger issues and domineering personality to deal with, and Mamoru keeps blackmail material on people to ‘show them the right path’.

Maybe there is truth when people say birds of a feather flock together.)

She doesn’t know this boy. Chrono introduces him as Shouji Kazuma, and while he seems to have joined the Cult of Chrono, she notices Taiyou giving him the _eyes_ and tapping even harder at his phone. She _hopes_ it isn’t anything, but she doesn’t know him, and she knows Chrono well enough to know he is going to mess up and probably get kidnapped again because of Shouji.

She will watch, and wait for the other shoe to drop.

She hopes she is wrong.

(She ends up fighting Shouji with Chrono’s spare deck, as Ahsha is still lost with her luggage. He looks _so afraid_ it makes her laugh; she really wonders how many times has Chrono beaten him with this very same deck.)

 

One: find teammates.

Two: get back her deck.

Three: enter the U20.

It’s easier said than done. First, Jaime registered them with the most ridiculous name _ever_ and the only one unfazed is Kumi. Second, both Chrono and Shion will be there, and they will be in Shion’s home turf: Shion was born and bred in Dragon Empire, it is a wonder he still plays Paladins considering who mentored him. Third, both Mamoru and Ibuki will be watching, which means Mamoru’s fans and _Ibuki’s_ followers will be doing their best: Hashima, Trinity Dragon and Taiyou are the ones she has to worry about there.

Fourth and final: Ryuzu is here. Chrono will be aiming for everyone’s heads if Ryuzu gets upset, and Ryuzu _hates_ crowds. And, well, so will they as self-proclaimed aunts and uncles. Everyone will be giving their all.

People’s reactions to TRY3 being present, and with a _baby_ at that, are hilarious. She will fight until the end just so she can see more of it.

She gets the privilege of watching Ryuzu in her third match, the baby in his stroller next to her as she fights. She is fighting Tachikaze, four-to-five, barely surviving last turn with one Grade 3 in hand.

She sighs in relief, stands and draws, and turns slightly to look at her charge before resuming. He has been quiet, too quiet, though occasionally she will hear him moving in the stroller, but it is still _too_ silent for Ryuzu. So, she looks.

His eyes are wide open and _glowing_ , looking at something above her with all the attention he can give.Little hands reach up for her and move like he is fending off _something_ , quiet hiccups instead of sobs telling her he is _really scared_.

She takes a breathe to yell. Someone whispers behind her, quiet and paused, _it is okay, he is fine, Reeta protects him_ , and she knows (just _knows_ ) if she gets closer to Ryuzu she will see a shade of white hair and golden rapier.

She swallows her fear, feeling strangely distant from Ahsha once again, and with a heavy heart and fear for her friend’s life, she goes back to her game.

 

Fukuhara earns early entrance to the U20. Shouji runs from Chrono, and Chrono feels he failed far too many people today. Tokoha doesn’t tell Taiyou about the glowing eyes when he wraps Ryuzu up so they can leave, but she does send a message to check later.

 

_[TRY3]_ **_Tokohsha_** _what did tatsunagi say about psyqualia??_

_[TRY3]_ **_goldilocks_** _: To ask Chris._

_[TRY3]_ **_goldilocks_** _: Chrono, stop taking my phone or I’ll tell everyone about the ice._

_[TRY3]_ **_goldilocks_ ** _changed his display name to_ **_Shion_** _._

_[TRY3]_ **_Tokohsha_** _: does anyone have chris-san’s phone_

_[TRY3]_ **_Tokohsha_** _: you’re no fun shion_

_[TRY3]_ **_Kairos_** _: Youre no fun shion_

_[TRY3]_ **_Kairos_** _: If you tell im mailing the dress pics_

_[TRY3]_ **_Shion_ ** _shared a contact with [TRY3] -_ **_Christopher Lo_ **

_[TRY3]_ **_Shion_** _: Why am I friends with you._

 

(Tokoha has no heart to tell him he’s friends with them because they are the only ones who can stand his creepiness. Thank Cray his creepiness is useful and on par with their own problems, including Chrono’s kidnapper pheromones. Tokoha is absolutely convinced Ryuzu puked on Mamoru’s shirt as a warning for what’s to come.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much baby here, just Tokoha being overprotective. It does have to do with the baby though, as lots of the things she does from now on happen because of her pride and things other people say _because_ of circumstances surrounding the baby. Also, Psyqualia. And, as you can see, I'm following the canon timeline to post these. Make it stop.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a theme name for chapters, I thought gods and historic warriors would be nice but I don't know? 
> 
> Do leave a comment, or drop by @ReunLuet so we can talk in Twitter~!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mastermind can't move a piece he doesn't understand. Or, Shion worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and late Shion chapter.

Ryuzu’s first word is Chrono. That had been expected, if way earlier than what could be considered normal. He was four months old, eyes bright and understanding, and he batted Shion’s hand away from where he was trying to fix a sleeping Chrono’s hair.

“‘Ono!” The baby rolled towards his caretaker, tiny arms wrapping around Chrono’s neck while giving Shion the particular ugly look he gives anyone who approaches Chrono. It was adorable back then, and while Shion thought it might grow into something worse, he took a pic of them to send to the group chat.

_[Cray] **Shion:**  Pictured: Ryuzu being cute after saying his first word. _

_[Cray] **Shion** shared a picture with [Cray]. _

_[Cray] **Tokohsha:**  that’s adorable _

_[Cray] **Mamoryu** : The cutest. I enjoy the bunny hood. _

_[Cray] **Ethos** : I had a hard time finding that. You’re welcome. _

_[Cray] **Luna:**  thank you ibuki san youre the best _

No one had any doubt of what Ryuzu’s first word had been. It had been pretty obvious, after all. The boy spent most of his time around people that constantly called Chrono by name, so it was logical his caretaker would be deserving of his very first word.

The reason for it was not what anyone expected, though. That became more obvious when Ryuzu uttered his second word, which hadn’t been something anyone had been expecting.

They were playing a game. Chrono was testing his new deck, built all around the Zodiac beasts. It was similar to Ryuzu’s old deck, now locked away in a safe for when Ryuzu was old enough to understand, and Chronofang had gone up the ranks to become Chrono’s secondary G3.

It was when Chrono called him to the field, that Ryuzu had become anxious from his crib.

His eyes had been wide and clear when Chrono had picked him up, looking at a spot right above Chrono’s shoulder in wonder. He pointed, his limbs too steady for a baby of four-and-something months, and waved.

“‘Ono, Tai-ah! Tai-ah!”

Chrono looked back at the table, and Shion looked at Chrono. He was squinting, trying to focus on something not quite there (yet not quite not-there, either), and then he brightened and held Ryuzu higher.

“Taiga, yes. That’s Fang! Well done, Ryuzu!”

Shion hadn’t really known what to do about that. He didn’t really have anything to say, didn’t _know_ what to say at his friend who was talking at the baby like he could understand what was happening. And worse was, the baby responded, babbling in questioning tones like he knew what was happening and wanted to know more.

Shion never mentioned to Chrono how _unnatural_ that was. He tried to put the event in the back of his mind, only bringing it back when he would play against Chrono and want to ask, _what is it you see_?

Shion never mentioned the event to anyone. Most of the others thought Ryuzu’s second word had been ‘Mikuru’ (‘Uru’), but Shion knew better. The fact even Ryuzu’s _third_ word has been uttered when nowhere near Mikuru, and rather as reaction to Chrono defending with Uluru, had been kept a secret from everyone else except Tokoha, who was the only person Shion could confide in when it came to these matters.

Chrono and Ryuzu scare Shion, a lot. Not them as people, but rather them as what they do when they think no one watches too closely. Chrono and Ryuzu hold conversations, one talking, the other babbling, yet it is very clear to Shion they understand each other perfectly.

Telling Chrono his baby is too grown up for his age is out of the question.

 

Tokoha and Shion are the ones to ask about Psyqualia. They want to ask Tatsunagi first, but the man is hard to meet as he is always busy.

They ask Chris instead. Chris, who tells them a tale of other worlds and wars warred through humans, a tale of loss of identity and power beyond their reach. He tells of a tale so unbelievable and out of this realm, they doubt the truth of it until Shion can speak with Suzugamori Ren, who confirms everything with a smile and _proof_.

It is terrifying, being dragged out of his body, out of his world and to another one altogether. He feels the weight of the blade in his hands, the soft fabric of Altmile’s clothing under his armor and even the burn of the desert sun on his eyes. He moves against his will, facing the man that Suzugamori has become, a friendly spar in the training grounds of their home-away-from-home. Blades clash under the heavy gaze of others, familiar faces he had seen in his dreams and in his fights, and near the end he is whisked back to his body and falls on his knees.

“That, Kiba Shion, is Psyqualia.” Suzugamori Ren lets go of his hand and Shion can still feel the strength of fingers used to battlefields, can still see the black armor on the man as clear as if he truly is wearing it. “The skill to cross worlds through the mind and the spirit, that which lets us see the parallels of our own lives. It is a power that can bring kingdoms to fall and lesser men to go mad. Do not play with that you can’t understand.”

And just like that, he is gone, leaving his alumni pass on the clubroom’s table. It is still there much later, when Hayao-senpai and Hashima come in, and Shion is treated to a long talk on how he should call them when important people visit.

 

Against his better judgement, he contacts Shinonome.

Shinonome is of no help, but he does promise to try and get Shion a meeting with Tatsunagi. At least that is something.

 

When it is (finally) confirmed all of TRY3 has entered the U20, Shion relaxes for what feels like the first time in months. Of course, he can’t _stay_ relaxed, all things considered (he has a _proper, not illegal_ deal going on with the school board, which is already too much for his record, but he also has Shinonome working in the background and a _haunted sword_ , of all things. How is this his life, he blames Tokoha), but he can take a moment to invite his friends out.

Which, of course, means buying ingredients and crashing Chrono’s house around 5 AM, opening a map of the city and leaving Tokoha to throw a dice to decide their trip for the day (Shion feels, _predicts,_ they will be 70 and Tokoha will _still_ be the one to kick down doors and tell them of the impossible, randomly decided plans for the day, Chrono will be making them lunch before she’s even done, and Shion himself will be tasked with actually planning the details. Like always). Everything is as usual: Chrono hums by the stove, Tokoha stares at the map thinking of how to see everything in Mt. Fuji in a single day, and Shion sticks his nose and hands where it doesn’t belong.

But now, there is a baby. Ryuzu is sleeping, but when he wakes up he will ask for all the attention possible, and Shion wonders if they will be able to last the whole day out. Probably not. Bring the baby or not, they will probably still sacrifice too much time to take care of him or worry about if he is okay.

Gone are the fun, loud and terrifying overnight trips to the mountain.

Shion sighs. He loves Ryuzu, and he loves Chrono, but he knows this will end up being a disaster.

To start with, he has a huge file of documents of Myoujin’s attorneys, accountants and associates spread on the table, and it hurts his head to try to make any sense of it. The Kiba delegate, so he has never had to deal with most of these topics, but right now there is only two people caring for the Myoujin estate, and both are underage. Somehow, some _when_ , they have to make sure Chrono doesn’t die while learning how to manage his sudden inheritance.

Maybe he can sic Shinonome on the people trying to con Chrono.

Then again, Shion doesn’t own Shinonome. He should do this without him. He is _mad_ , but he can do this in a legal way, surely.

He looks at the final file, the most annoying one, and wants to burn it.

Myoujin should have taken Rive down with him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shion is the mastermind of TRY3. He is _tired_ of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> _From the cradle of warriors, to the throne of Gods._
> 
> I wanted to write a fluffy thing but then Kazuma got out of my hands. Hopefully no one else will be like this. Also, Kazuma, you aren't tricking anyone.


End file.
